harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Alec Hopkins
Alec Hopkins is an aspiring English director, writer, producer and editor who is best known for portraying the teenage Severus Snape in . Career It was announced in late 2006 that Hopkins would be playing a teenage incarnation of Severus Snape. Then 20-years-old, he won the part in May that year after the casting directors were experiencing some difficulty in finding a younger Snape. Pete Watt, the director of Shining Lights, a theatre group Hopkins attended at the time, had him send in his photos. He subsequently was offered an interview and then an audition. It took four months for him to eventually learn that he won the part. In an interview with Newbury Today, he was quoted:Greenham actor tells Newburytoday about his role in the latest Harry Potter film. Newbury Today. (Archived on Oh No They Didn't!.) 6 September 2006. Retrieved 29 May 2014. He prepared for the role by catching up on the novels and reviewing the films in order to play the character more accurately. He was further fitted for prosthetics to make him look closer to the character and later met with veteran actor Alan Rickman where he was given some pointers on the character's mannerisms and "got to see him act." While filming, he wasn't allowed to leave the country in case he was called up to London at any moment for more filming. Once shooting wrapped, he attended the cast and crew screening. To date, this is Hopkins' only professional film credit. In an interview conducted in 2008, he revealed that he was to reprise his role as teenage Snape in the next instalment Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince where he would have shot footage for moving photographs, however this plan either did not seem to manifest during production or ended up on the cutting room floor when the film was released.Alec Hopkins reprises young Snape role in Half-Blood Prince. SnitchSeeker. 6 September 2008. Retrieved 29 May 2014.Video: World Exclusive Harry Potter 6 Alec Hopkins Interview. YouTube. 1 September 2008. Retrieved 29 May 2014. Event occurs at 1:22. He has since went on to pursue a career in writing, directing, producing and editing amateur film productions.See External links. There are plenty of credits that appear on his Vimeo and Official Site that are not listed on his IMDb page. His latest short film is Andys which was loosely based on Philip K. Dick's 1968 science fiction novel Do Androids Dream Of Electric Sheep? (the same source material for Blade Runner) and featured fellow Harry Potter alum Benedict Clarke in a lead role, who is best known for playing the child version of Snape in . The film is a little over 10 minutes in length and while it was shot and completed sometime in March 2012Hopkins, Alec. 'me and @benedictclarke on the set of my short film.' Twitter. 10 March 2012. Retrieved 23 May 2014. it wasn't released online via Hopkins' official Vimeo until February 2014.Hopkins, Alec. Video: Andys (Full Film). Vimeo. 24 February 2014. Retrieved 23 May 2014. Filmography Actor Crew Behind the scenes and Charles Hughes c. 2014]] *He is a former pupil of Kennet School and Newbury College in Berkshire. *In 2006-07, he studied BSc Film Technology Production at Stafford University. *His taste in music includes Muse, Placebo, Tenacious D, Led Zeppelin among others. *His favourite film is The Shawshank Redemption (1994) and is a fan of Danny Boyle. *Before being cast in the Potter films, he never read the books, only watched the films. External links * *Alec Hopkins Official Site *Twitter Account *Vimeo Account Notes and references de:Alec Hopkins fr:Alec Hopkins pl:Alec Hopkins Category:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix actors